Fierce Competition
by FlawedVictori
Summary: "Okay." Yang said after she caught her breath. "We might've taken that game of Gay Chicken a bit too far." "Mm." Weiss agreed, nuzzling into the crook of the blonde's neck. Alternate title is The author's integrity dies, a freezerburn lemon.
1. Weiss is the Gay Chicken

**No One Really Loses In Gay Chicken**

 _ **A/N: I've been getting a lot of requests for lemons, so I figured I'd try writing one. If this gets good feedback, I might write more, but I won't let it interfere with my actual schedule; I refuse to post only a lemon on a Monday. Anyway, remember that I love doing requests, so if you have any ideas, let me know. Lastly, check my poll and remember to review. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Also, shoutout to thebrassyopeningtoirresistible from Tumblr for their amazing list of Aus that I took this prompt from.**_

Yang was not a fan of silence.

Silence usually meant bad news, or a trap, or a trap designed to throw newspapers filled with bad news at you.

Ruby had been pretty proud of that one.

Yang let out a muted sigh. The room's only other occupant looked up, irritation clear on her face. The glare she gave would've intimidated most people, but most people didn't blow up nightclubs.

Yang sent her a smile back.

The girl went back to reading her book, a hand idly rubbing at the scar that made a memorable face into an unforgettable one.

Weiss Schnee. Her sister's new partner. In the few days since initiation, she and Ruby had apparently managed to get over whatever bad blood they had with one another over their first meeting.

Ruby had even asked Weiss if she wanted to go to the bookstore with her and Blake earlier, and the heiress had been polite and cordial, even apologizing for already having a book she was reading at the moment and ergo no reason to go.

Really, the change was amazing. Which made it all the more exasperating that she was still getting the silent treatment and the occasional evil eye from the smaller girl.

Yang had been ready to mend bridges as soon as the heiress had begun treating Ruby right, but it seemed Weiss was still sore over their argument before initiation.

It was stupid, idiotic, _asinine_ bullshit of the highest caliber and Yang would _not_ let a petty argument ruin her sister's team. The very idea was just-

/

"Ridiculous!" The blonde snarled, jumping to her feet from her former position, lazily sprawled across her partner's bed

Weiss raised an eyebrow at her, lowering her book. "Excuse me?"

" _Fucking_ finally!" Yang yelled, throwing her arms up. Her eyes-had they always been red?- meeting Weiss' own blue orbs. "You talk! Here I was thinking you were fucking _mute_ around blondes or some shit!"

Weiss set her book to the side, taking the chance to reassure herself that Myrtenaster was within arm's reach. "Is there a problem?" She asked, her tone sharp enough to maim.

"Yes, there's a problem!" The blonde yelled, Weiss becoming more and more thankful for Beacon's soundproof rooms as Yang's voice became a harsh approximation of her own. "I'm tired of feeling like I need to walk on eggshells around you, I'm tired of the dirty looks, and I'm sick of the tension! We need to either get over the bullshit from before initiation or start having fucking hate sex, whatever floats your boat and makes you quit with the dirty looks so that Ruby can have a good team!"

Her voice lost it's intensity, and the red seemed to fade from her eyes, leaving behind the violet irises that Weiss vaguely remembered.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did that made it impossible for us to work well together, so can we just drop it?" She sighed, and took on a wry grin. "Or y'know, make with the hate sex."

Weiss was unused to explosive displays of anger. Weiss was used to sniping comments and backhanded compliments. Weiss was definitely unaccustomed to being lectured like a _child_ by anyone who wasn't Father.

So, instead of talking out her issues with the blonde, she tilted her head up defiantly.

"Is that an option?"

Yang's eyes widened, and Weiss felt her lips quirk upwards. "Ah, of course not. I should've known you were all talk." She sent the blonde a dismissive look and returned to her book.

/

Yang gaped at Weiss, calmly pretending to read her book and clearly waiting for her to make the next move.

She was challenging her.

Yang wasn't sure why, but she definitely was challenging her. And she was _not_ going to let the heiress win, whether or not she wanted to get along better with her.

So she stepped forward, grabbed the girls book, and calmly tossed it aside. Leaning in close to the girl, she smiled and whispered out her response.

/

"It's definitely an option, Snow Angel." The blonde said, smiling sweetly.

Weiss felt two familiar flashes of emotion: Anger at the use of that ridiculous come-on and something warmer at having the blonde so close to her.

Judging by the posters the larger girl had hung around the room, and how Weiss hadn't caught the blonde looking at her partner's ass yet, she was pretty sure Yang was straight.

So she would back down soon enough, it was just a matter of persevering until then.

She cupped the blonde's chin and whispered back. "Don't make me wait too long..."

She laughed inwardly at the girl's eyes widening.

/

The heiress laid herself back onto the bed with the self assured grace of someone who clearly knew what they were doing.

Yang swallowed and crawled forward, straddling the smaller girl. She took a few deep breaths.

This wasn't all that different than with a guy. All she had to do was get Weiss to back down, after all, and to do that she had to get her a bit... frustrated.

Smiling down at the heiress-was that a flinch?- she pressed her hands to her breasts, and made a great show of running her hands downward, ostensibly smoothing out her clothing while calling the smaller girl's attention to her curvy form.

/

Weiss knew her mouth was watering, but it certainly seemed very dry. She absentmindedly licked her lips and brought her hands up to lay them on the blonde's hips, a thumb accidentally hooking into the larger girl's clothing.

She sent her an apologetic smile and moved it beside the rest of her hand, the irony of trying to respect the blonde's boundaries while they each pushed the limit of said boundaries lost on her.

/

Yang swallowed again, her mind replaying Weiss' last move and trying to formulate a move of her own to match.

 _The heiress grabbed her hips, slipping a thumb into her clothes and brushing bare skin for a brief moment, then sent her a cocky grin._

Right, so she needed to push the envelope a good bit, knock the white-haired girl out of her comfort zone. The smaller movements didn't seem to be working...

She smiled, refusing to let her nervousness show, and slowly unzipped her jacket, tossing it nonchalantly to the side.

She took in a slow deep breath, and smirked when she saw Weiss swallow, the heiress' eye's widening.

Somehow, she didn't think Weiss was admiring the Xiao-Long crest on her tank top.

/

Weiss took in the _glorious_ sight the blonde had given her, and began formulating a response. She knew her body wouldn't have the same impact on the blonde, but that didn't mean it wouldn't make her back down if she revealed a bit of herself.

Losing the jacket right after the blonde did wouldn't have quite the same impact, so that just left...

Well, she mused, all her girlfriends had told her she had great legs.

/

Yang's smirk grew at Weiss' extended silence. "Enjoying the view?"

Weiss swallowed. "Get off me."

Inwardly, Yang crowed and began doing a happy little jig. Outwardly, she leaned close to the heiress and pouted. "Aw, is-"

"Or at least lean forward. I can't get my skirt off with you sitting on it." Weiss said, a grin edging onto her face.

"I... right. My bad." Yang leaned forward, pushing her chest ever closer to Weiss' face. The rustling of clothing underneath her causing her to blush almost as much as Weiss did from their new position.

"There we go." Weiss finally said, and Yang resumed her earlier position, her brain vaguely registering the feeling of her bare leg brushing against the heiress'.

She swallowed and made her move. She slid a hand down the heiress' arm, trailing onto her hand and down her own hip.

She met Weiss' eyes briefly, and the heiress sent her a minute nod.

She continued trailing her hand down, squeezing and rubbing along Weiss' bare leg. She directed her gaze downward, and cast about desperately for something, _anything_ to say.

"Blue on white... they look good on you."

She mentally kicked herself.

/

Weiss blushed.

She'd halfway expected the blonde to have some snarky comment. _'Heh, you wear the logo on your underwear? I guess it's good advertising'_ but instead she'd just given her an honest compliment.

And the way the blonde had, even in this odd little contest they were in, clearly asked for her consent before going further...

Weiss took a deep breath and pulled the blonde's face to her own, stopping a few inches short. She waited.

/

Yang pushed forward and kissed her, and the dam broke. Suddenly their hands were roaming, _groping_ and she was nibbling at Weiss' bottom lip, the heiress letting out a moan and their tongues were battling for dominance and Weiss was slipping a knee into a _wonderful_ place and oh _god_...

/

Weiss pulled back to take a few shaky breaths, and privately enjoyed the look on Yang's face, a mix of shock and arousal and the devious grin that told her of the blonde's intentions.

Slowly, deliberately, she slipped out of her jacket and tossed it aside. She grabbed her undershirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it in vaguely the same direction.

Yang's eyes traced up and down her form, the sheer, unbridled lust on her face bringing a fresh wave of arousal and pride to the heiress.

Yang brought a hand up, then met her eyes. Weiss nodded, and Yang cupped her through her bra, muttering something Weiss vaguely noted as appreciative.

She was more distracted by Yang's other hand, which was tracing little designs across her core muscles.

She felt the muscles jump as Yang trailed a fingernail across her navel.

Yang's hand trailed lower, and stopped at the hem until she got a nod, when she allowed her fingers to slip into the smaller girl's panties.

/

Yang's hand _brushed_ something, and Weiss let out a breathy little moan.

"This, uh... I've never did this before. With a girl. So, uh... if I mess up or anything tell me, okay?" She brushed Weiss' outer folds, intentionally this time, and reveled in the moan she received for her efforts. She steeled herself and made to slide a finger inside, but a word from Weiss gave her pause.

"S-stop."

/

Yang froze, concern in her eyes and a thousand apologies issuing forth from her lips.

"No, it's fine, it's nothing you did! Weiss said quickly. "I just... I want you to know that you don't have to do this. I mean, I've done this before and you haven't, and I understand if you want to, you know, think first. I don't want to take ad-"

Yang let out a surprised laugh. "Weiss, no offense, but you couldn't take advantage of me if you tried. I'm, you know, not _exactly_ used to this, but I know what it feels like to want to have sex. Sure, it's different, but it's not like I'm some blushing virgin and you're trying to trick me into something. I want this."

Yang smiled devilishly down at her, and continued. "I want _you_."

/

"Then..." Weiss took a deep breath. "Go ahead."

Yang nodded and slipped Weiss' panties down, letting out a breath as she saw the results of her efforts.

"L-like I said, I don't really know what I'm doing, so..."

Weiss smiled up at her, and pulled her into a quick kiss.

The heiress broke off and looked into her eyes. "Yang, do what you think you would like. And don't think too much, just let it come naturally, okay?"

"R-ight. Do what you think you'd want, but don't think about what that is. Gotcha." Yang let out a nervous laugh and the smaller girl gave her a good-natured swat on the head.

/

Weiss gasped at the first intrusion, and it quickly turned into a moan. A thumb sliding over her nipple turned her attention to Yang's other hand, which had slipped under the cup of her bra when she was distracted.

"S-sneaky girl. You-ohh, _shit_." She cut off, moaning. "There. Right, right there."

The fingers moved away, and she let out a frustrated moan. Yang began repeating her movements in the new spot.

"Here?"

"N- no, back a little bit. More to- _shit_!" She cut off, Yang pulling back as if she'd been burned, nearly pulling out of her entirely. The hand in her bra quickly vacated it's spot as Yang grabbed her shoulder, trying to get a better look at Weiss' face.

"Sorryshitsorry, are you okay?!"

Weiss let out another frustrated sigh. "I'm fine, your fingernails just got me a bit, don't worry so much."

"Oh, o- okay. Sorry."

"It's _fine_." Weiss pulled her in for a kiss, nipping Yang's lip and pressing her tongue into the blonde's mouth at the surprised gasp.

Taking the hint, Yang's hands started their ministration again, the blonde grinning against her when Weiss moaned into the kiss.

The blonde's fingers found a wonderful spot, and Weiss pressed harder into her hand, moaning all the while. Yang broke off from the kiss, choosing to watch Weiss' face and find a good rhythm. She soon had it, and the heiress was shivering, coming ever closer to what was shaping up to be quite the memorable climax.

"Y-yang... can you put in anoth-ohhh, yesss..."

Weiss' eyes shot open and she jammed her lips against the blonde's, rocking her lips and letting out a whimper as the world shook around her and her toes curled and her vision dimmed and every muscle in her body tensed and untensed and-

"Ohhh, _fuck_..." Weiss breathed, and her body seemed to become boneless as she flopped down onto the mattress. "That was... _fantastic_."

She opened a bleary eye to see Yang looking down at her, wearing a bit of a smirk. "So, was... was it good for you, too?" She asked, a fake quaver running through her voice.

Weiss smiled up at her, her afterglow going a long way towards making the blonde's shitty jokes tolerable. "What do you think?"

"Hm. I accidentally hurt you, accidentally found your g-spot, and accidentally bruised my lips when you kissed me." She tapped her fingers on Weiss' skin for a moment, then adopted a huge, sunny smile that made Weiss' jaw hurt when she looked at it. "I'm the _best_ lesbian ever."

Weiss couldn't help it, she broke out into giggles.

"Well," Yang said, quirking her head to the side. "The best bisexual ever."

Weiss laughed a bit more, then gave the blonde a mock push towards her own bed. "Get out of here. Out of my bed, you loser. Go."

Yang nodded sagely. "I getcha. You're done, so you need to get some sleep?" She stretched her arms behind her, pushing her poor tank top to it's limits. She sent Weiss a challenging grin.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Yang waved a hand through the air. "Nothin. Just said that you're a one-pump-chump, that's all."

"I see." Weiss nodded, nice and slow. "You're _not_ going to regret those words, Yang. In fact, you're going to think saying them was the smartest thing you've ever done."

Yang smiled, a tad nervously. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. Now," Weiss sent the blonde a challenging grin of her own. "Are you going to undress yourself, or do you want me to rip your clothes off before I fuck you?"

/

Yang opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Well?" The smaller girl asked, still wearing that annoying grin.

"Oh," Yang said, trying to regain control of the situation, "So you get to keep your bra on, but I have to str-" Her eyes widened.

Weiss tossed her bra to the side. "Well?"

Yang swallowed. "They're nice. Not as good as mine, but- _don't you dare!_

Weiss raised an eyebrow, and kept playing with the hem of Yang's shirt, smiling that damn grin all the while. "What?"

"I-" Yang growled. "You said rip, and this is a good shirt, and... shut up."

Weiss' grin widened. "I didn't say-" Her eyes widened to match the grin.

Yang tossed the shirt to the side, smirking. "Well?"

"Black is... a, you know. Good. Black is good." Weiss mumbled, staring.

"About that... I didn't really, y'know, feel like matching anything up today. So, uh... you okay there?"

"Yeah." Weiss said, raising an eyebrow.

"Y'know, I'm just a bit worried because you haven't blinked or anything."

Weiss rolled her eyes.

Yang started to wriggle out of her shorts, and the smaller girl's eyes inevitably returned to her chest.

The shorts soon joined the rest of their clothes on the floor.

"Orange and black?" Weiss said, raising an eyebrow. "Those _almost_ match."

"Screw you."

"Down, tiger."

Yang stuck out her tongue.

Weiss smiled at her. "So, why have you kept them on, anyway? Do you _want_ me to rip them off of you?"

Yang sat back, leaning against the wall and sending her that competitive grin. "Yes, actually, I do."

"Oh." Weiss said, smirking. "Lets get to it, then."

/

Thirty seconds later, Yang is realizing just how much of a game-changer a little more experience is. The heiress hasn't even touched anything below her waist and she already feels like this is easily in the top ten 'experiences' she's had.

Her bra is lying behind Weiss, and she focuses on that so that she doesn't have to watch the smaller girl's mouth go to work on her breasts. One hand is down, playing with her abs and dipping down every few moments to keep her guessing whether or not Weiss will _finally_ touch her. She's aching for it, not the vague ache she's been feeling since Weiss came but something that's almost tangible, a lusty burn that makes her want to scream.

Weiss' other hand is idly playing with whatever nipple her mouth isn't occupying, and sure, she'd thought by now that breast play was pretty boring, considering that's where every guy goes first, but something about Weiss' methods leaves her panting and moaning.

The hand on her abs disappears for a moment, feeling her through her panties and making her buck into the hand, which is gone as fast as it came.

"Weiss, stop teasing me!" She looks down, and the girl is looking up at her, a serious expression on her face.

Both hands halt as Weiss speaks. "I just want to know for sure that you're okay with this before-"

The exasperation must've shown on her face, because Weiss cut off. "Weiss, come here."

Weiss' face is before her own and she brushes her lips against hers before going to the ear and nibbling for a second, just long enough to hear the heiress' breath hitch.

Then she says the only thing she can think of to get Weiss to quit worrying. "I'm horny. _Fuck_ me."

Weiss nods, a smirk coming across her face. "Not _quite_ yet."

Then her mouth is working on Yang again and the hand is idly squeezing and massaging and the other hand is back to rubbing her abs, until it dips low this time and strokes the fabric covering her core.

She feels a clench but she forces it down, refusing to come without the smaller girl even having to finger her. The smirk on Weiss' face tells her that the heiress knows, and she's loving it.

A second clench comes quickly, and Yang grits her teeth against it, barely managing to resist the urge.

Weiss apparently takes pity on her, because there's a ripping sound and a very, _very_ small part of her notes that she liked that pair but the rest of her is a chorus of 'fucking finally.'

Weiss slips just one finger in, and doesn't thrust for a few moments, probing gently and Yang remembers this is the part where she has to talk.

"Ah, uh... left."

Weiss mutters "Who's left?" but Yang can barely hear her over her own moan because Weiss found it and oh, fuck, she's going to love her forever for this.

A sudden cough makes her realize she may have said that last part out loud but a second finger joins the first and she's shuddering, moaning Weiss name and all at once it's there.

/

Yang moaned and came, but Weiss didn't stop, continuing her ministrations even as Yang crashed into a second orgasm, whispering her name as she did. Weiss, ever eager to please, refused to stop, adding a third finger into the mix.

Yang let out a stream of expletives and bucked into Weiss' hand.

She never got a real chance to come down from the second as Weiss' delicate and well-trained fingers continued pumping into the girl, her moans eventually coalescing into words.

"Oh, fuckfuck fucking fuck me, fuck me! Fucking, fuck fuck fucking _kiss me!"_

Weiss was more than happy to comply, pressing her lips against the spasming girl until she broke away and _screamed_ , coming for the third time.

/

Yang fought to catch her breath and ignored the superior smirk Weiss was giving her.

"I'm the best lesbian _ever_." Weiss singsonged.

"Shit... never done that before." Yang said, eying Weiss.

"Which one? The _triple_ orgasm, or the screaming?"

"Uh.. both, actually... Ugh, quit with the smile already! What's next, a fucking happy dance?"

"Maybe!" Weiss said, a slightly manic smile on her face.

"You're way too happy about this..." Yang groaned. "Well, fuck your happy dance, I like cuddling after sex. C'mere."

/

It took a few minutes, but eventually they were intertwined in a way that the two could agree on. Weiss, to Yang's surprise, became pretty drowsy almost immediately after the endorphins started to wear off.

After coming down from her own afterglow, she always felt energized, so having the smaller girl nuzzling into her neck and trying to doze off was a bit boring.

"Huh." She said, smiling at Weiss' annoyed expression. "You think we might've taken that game of Gay Chicken a bit too far?"

Weiss declined to answer, instead reaching down and squeezing Yang's ass.

"Oh, you up for round two?"

"Mm." Weiss said, burying her face into thee crook of Yang's neck. "Three isn't enough?"

"If I said no, would you get out of my neck?"

"Mm."

A vaguely familiar pop tune started up, and Weiss groaned.

Yang decided to sing along and Weiss shot her a glare as she checked around the room for her scroll.

"Cause, Baby! It's time to-" Yang cut off into a coughing fit as Weiss bent over to check one of the strewn items of clothing.

"It's-" Weiss cut off, yawning. "It's a text from Ruby. They're about to leave." Her eyes widened as she surveyed the room.

Yang thought for a minute. "Tell them to grab a book, alright? It'll take them a while to find it, and it'll give us a bit more time to clean up. We'll have maybe an hour, if it takes them more than ten minutes or so.

Weiss nodded and typed out the message. "Alright, I told them to get you something,"

Yang raised an eyebrow.

"I'll pay for it later, it's a favorite of mine. You should read it."

"Okay..."

/

They were just putting fresh linens on Weiss' bed when their partners stormed in.

Well, Ruby stormed in, Blake walked in at a respectable and languid pace.

Blake took one look at the two of them, raised an eyebrow, and flopped onto her bed to read.

Ruby didn't even spare a look, tossing Yang a book and zooming up to her own bed to bury herself in her purchase.

"I spilled a drink" Weiss said, sending Blake a glare.

She chuckled and idly messed with her bow. "Okay."

"Okay..." Weiss said, sending Yang a look. Yang shrugged.

"By the way, Yang... you have some interesting reading material." Blake said.

Yang checked the cover, then mouthed the title to Weiss. _'The Gentle Art of Making Enemies?'_

"Yeah." Ruby agreed. "There was only one copy left. Good thing Blake knew where it was, or we'd have been there _forever_."

/

Weiss was helping Ruby with her homework when the first text came.

She looked up at Yang, who'd just set her own scroll down and resumed reading the last few pages of her book.

Sure enough, it was from the blonde.

 **Want u to know, if this is a favorite of yours, ur a fucking pervert**.

She set her scroll to silent, and sent one back.

 **You seem to like it.**

Yang waited a moment before sending a second.

 **u being a pervert, or?**

Weiss smirked to herself, but didn't text back.

Yang seemed to take that as a challenge, and sent another text.

 **If I say I like both, will u give me oral next time?**

Weiss blushedlightly, and responded.

 **I never said there would _be_ a next time.**

Yang got up and left the room after she saw that.

"Headed to the bathroom, guys. I'll be right back."

Ruby muttered something about curfew.

Yang came back quick, typing furiously for a moment before shaking her head and restarting. This happened about five times before she set the phone down.

Weiss tried to wait, but picked up the phone almost immediately.

On it was a picture message, and Weiss would've recognized those curves even if she hadn't gotten more acquainted with them that day. Under the picture was a single question mark.

She sent back a quick message.

 **Fine, I'll do oral next time.**

Ruby raised her head when Yang did a fist-pump, but quickly went back to the math at Weiss' glare.

 _ **A/N:To anyone who read yesterday's version, my bad. Was in a hurry, and had no time to edit it before posting. I've adjusted a few things, and in response to the comments I'm sure are coming, that's an intentional shift into present tense, not a persistent mistake from the original version.**_


	2. No One Uses Schning

**When In Doubt, Empty the Clip**

 _ **A/N:Yeah, I got nothin. Review and check the poll?**_

A week after the tryst, Yang laid on her bed, chilling before class and reflecting on the weirder things she had discovered about the heiress.

When she was feeling fondness for someone she tended to spend on them without a second thought, as Yang had learned a few nights before. She'd made an offhand comment about a dress they'd passed on the way to a restaurant and Weiss had put in an order for one on her scroll before the team had sat down to eat, Weiss notifying her by sending a screenshot of the confirm purchase screen, along with a question mark.

Yang had sent back 'Don't you dare', and gotten a sheepish grin in return. The dress came the next day, and it had been every bit as gorgeous as Yang had expected. She was just glad Ruby'd never shown much of an interest in fashion, or she might have wondered how her sister got the funds for a Delincuenceara dress.

Fortunately, Weiss' splurging did not only include her, as she'd gotten Blake a wonderful new bow made of pure silk (Blake had helped her with her homework the day before) and Ruby a box of 200 custom-made elemental dust rounds. (Ruby had, in Weiss' eyes, took a bullet for her by willingly entangling herself in a conversation with Jaune about that childish comic he liked when he'd come to ask the heiress out. In Ruby's eyes, she'd found out Jaune read X-ray and Vav and had to ask him if he'd seen the previews of season two of the animated equivalent yet and who he thought would appear.)

Weiss was also incredibly easy to fluster. Despite the confident and experienced veneer she'd employed in the bedroom the night before, Weiss was rendered speechless throughout all of breakfast when Yang had surreptitiously grabbed her ass.

Despite this, she'd managed to shoot down Jaune with alarming speed, simply by glaring and saying nothing.

Over the course of that day, Yang had intentionally brushed a hand across Weiss' own no less that ten times, and every single time the heiress had stuttered or cut off conversation entirely and tried to hold it. Every time, Yang had suddenly had to tie a shoe, or gotten caught up in conversation and started waving her hands around wildly.

That night, Weiss had privately asked Ruby if she could switch shower times with the younger girl, walked calmly into Yang's shower stall, and made it _very_ clear how much she disliked Yang's new hobby.

/

Weiss supported the larger girl as she shivered against her, on the verge and oh-so-close.

Weiss' fingers thrust in and out, carefully executed movements to ensure she hit all the right spots without causing the blonde any pain.

Yang let out a lust-filled moan, Weiss smiling as she caught the tail end of her own name.

She slowed down, and Yang let out a whine that halfway made her consider asking if the blonde had any faunus blood in her.

"Weiss, _please_..."

"Yang, tell me what you want." Weiss whispered, her breath hot upon the blonde's ear.

The girl managed to send her a cocky grin. "Again? You have a fetish for it, or something? Heh, alright Weiss... _Fuck me_."

Weiss sped up slightly. "Is this what you want?"

She was fairly certain Yang's moan could be taken for an agreement, so she pressed onward, nearly resuming her earlier speed. "You know what I want?"

Yang bucked her hips against Weiss' hand, and leaned in for a kiss. Weiss brushed her lips against hers for a moment, then pulled back. Pulling her fingers out of Yang entirely, she took a few steps back from the blonde. The sheer confusion on her face made the heiress chuckle. "Good guess, but not quite right. I want you to apologize for what you've been doing all day."

"What?" Yang asked, shivering and wordlessly begging Weiss to finish the job.

Weiss made to walk out of the stall, and Yang spoke up quickly. "Wait! I'm sorry. Sorry for... for everything?"

Weiss leaned against the wall. "You can do better than that."

"I could if I could _think_. Maybe after we get done-"

"No."

Yang's eyes were wide. "I'm sorry for what I said?"

"No..." Weiss ran a hand over her stomach and up to her breasts, leaving the other resting on her hip.

"No fair." Yang whined. "You're trying to distract me."

"I am." Weiss agreed, idly flicking a thumb over her nipple as greedy violet eyes looked on in clear envy.

"I'm sorry for telling Jaune you liked blondes?"

"That was you?"

"Noofcoursenot-hey, you know, if we stop, you can't come either!"

"Of course I can." Weiss allowed the hand on her hip to move inward, and let out a theatrical moan. "Last chance, Yang. Apologize."

"I'm sorry for... for... for grabbing your ass at breakfast!"

"So close." Weiss sighed. "Oh, well. You can tell me when you figure it out. _After_ we get back to the room." She left the stall and went to her own.

When she got there, she waited until she heard the sound of Yang's moaning reaching a crescendo to turn on her own water, smirking all the while.

/

Yang flinched as she thought back on that. The knowing looks from Weiss had been _horrible_ , and the heiress had even brought it up at breakfast the next day, in her roundabout way, complimenting the acoustics in the showers and how it was great to hear every little sound, and that it'd be a great place to sing.

So, she'd discovered the heiress had a vindictive streak, too. Fuckin shocker.

/

Another thing she'd realized was that Weiss would, without fail, check her scroll whenever she got a text. No matter what, she could be in the middle of class or the middle of a fight, she'd check it at the first available opportunity.

So, because Yang had a severe lack of a self-preservation instinct and a vindictive streak of her own, she came up with a little prank for Weissy. Satisfied with her idea, she scampered off to the bathroom to take the pictures.

/

Weiss was attempting to find the grain of truth in one of Professor Port's stories when a bit of motion out of the corner of her eye distracted her. Turning towards it, she saw Yang picking her scroll up off the floor, smiling sheepishly.

Rolling her eyes, she went back to trying to figure out what part of Professor Port killing nineteen beowolves bare-handed and bare-chested could be the truth.

Probably the bare-chested part, right? She could see Professor Port fighting off a beowolf or six bare-chested, so long as he had his weapon.

Now, if she could just unsee Professor Port, half nude and covered in a thin sheen of sweat and-

Her scroll vibrated in her pocket, and she checked the message, thankful for the interruption.

She choked, and went into a quick coughing fit.

The picture showed leggings hugging toned, powerful legs with a few tantalizing inches of bare skin that led into black lace that hugged a pert, wonderfully-shaped ass.

She sent her scroll back to it's home screen and slipped it back into her pocket, turning her attention back to the professor, who was telling the story of how he'd wrestled a King Taijitsu to the ground and spent the next few hours beating it to death with a nearby tree trunk.

Weiss scroll buzzed again, and she checked it again, almost subconsciously.

This message was, surprisingly enough, more crude than any the blonde had ever sent her.

 **I'll wrestle u 2 the ground and beat ur giant snake...**

Weiss thunked her head onto her desk and was _severely_ disappointed by her inability to get amnesia to get rid of the memory and ergo any mental pictures of that _particular_ interpretation of the professor's story.

Her scroll buzzed almost immediately.

 **Okay, that one was too far, and I apologize. I feel like my delivery might have been a little bit wooden.**

Weiss glared at the blonde, who had tears in her eyes from suppressing laughter. Her eyes lit up, and she took out her scroll.

Weiss returned her attention to the professor, who, in an odd turn of events, was describing the exploits of someone who was unquestionably not him.

"Yes, but Granny Port was too clever by half, and evaded the would-be assassin by hiding under her bed. And when he-" Her scroll buzzed. Weiss checked the senders name, and shook her head. She caught the blonde's pout out of the corner of her eye.

"-she burst from her hiding place and tried to rip out his throat, but the denture glue she had recently switched to was notoriously-" Another buzz. Weiss mouthed 'No' to the blonde. "-with no other option, she buckled down and gummed him to death! The moral of this story? Perseverance wins in the end! A man-"

Her scroll buzzed, and she looked up. Why would Blake message her? The girl was buried in a book on Yang's opposite side, and had hardly looked up throughout the entire lesson!

She checked it and frowned.

 **Pay attention to me.**

She raised her eyes, and was met with the sight of Yang sneakily slipping Blake's scroll back into the bookworm's bag.

She sighed and typed out a quick message, ignoring the two the blonde had already sent.

 **What do you want?**

The blonde sent her a smile, blew her a kiss, and typed out a message.

 **I'm** _ **bored**_ **.**

 **So, like any other reasonable person, you decided to send me risque photos?**

 **Gimme a minute, gotta Ougle what risque means.**

The blonde eyed her out of the corner of her eye.

 **Actually, I'll use Schning.**

Yang sent her a cheeky grin as she rolled her eyes.

"And then" The professor droned on. "I stumbled across a Goliath!"

 **I've got like, twenty more 'risque photos.'u know. What're u really missing by ignoring his bullshit stories?**

Weiss tried to turn her attention back to the professor. It was a truly valiant effort.

"-And so, armed with naught but my own ingenuity, I-"Her scroll buzzed.

She opened the picture.

A small part of her brain noted that Yang apparently suntanned topless. She spent a few moments admiring the picture until another message came in.

 **I think you've spent an AMPLE amount of time staring. So, you wanna talk to me instead of listening to Prof?**

Weiss weighed her options, then typed out a quick message.

 **You make a very persuasive argument.**

 **Dad always said I had a way with words. And I can easily SUPPLEment my points.**

 **I suppose it's easy to convince people when you have breasts like yours.**

 **I prefer the term FIRMaments, thanks.**

Weiss rolled her eyes and tried to come up with a pun of her own, but the Professor's voice cut her off.

"Would you two like to read your messages to the rest of the class?"

They both froze, and the professor continued on. "Mr. Arc, you can start us off,. I'm sure everyone would like to know what's gotten you and Miss Rose into such a bother. Go on, stand up."

Jaune and Ruby stood up, and Jaune read out, deadpan. "I don't know, Ruby, I'd rather see more of X-Ray and Vav's backstory."

Ruby spoke up now, meek and clearly embarrassed. "I really want to see a Mogar arc though."

"I don't think there's enough screentime for that, though. If- "

The professor waved a hand, cutting them off. "Bring me your scrolls and make sure to take proper notes for the rest of class, and I'll return them at the end of the period."

As they slid out of the way to let Ruby by, Yang and Weiss slipped their scrolls into their pockets, wordlessly agreeing that the conversation was over.


End file.
